Merlin Help Me
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: When Harry ambles around Hogwarts at ungodly hours, will he find out something he never thought he would? What's happening to Malfoy? DM/HP
1. Prologue: Merlin Help Me

Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts. It was midnight, as it usually was when he chose to walk about the school. He needed time to think, and to really just be alone. He loved Hermione and Ron dearly, but sometimes they suffocated him to a point of almost wanting to shout. Their obsessive worrying over him was starting to grate on his nerves. He walked down the dungeon's winding halls, this being one of the only places left unexplored by the Boy-Who-Lived.

He stopped walking when a musical cord rang through his ears. He strained to listen for more, but was disappointed. He was about to start walking again, thinking himself mad for hearing things, when the cord struck again, and was proceeded by another and another. Harry followed the sound, and came across a door he'd never seen before. The door was ornately carved with little stars and a long serpent like dragon which was winding its way up. He touched his hand to it, and the dragon opened its eyes. Harry was taken aback, but quickly recovered when the dragon did nothing more than look at him.

He turned the handle cautiously, and peered inside. He saw Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin-Ice-Prince, sitting at a grand piano, playing as if he'd played the song a million times. Harry was just about to step back from the private moment, when Malfoy began to sing.

"_Merlin help me, I don't see how I can live this way, and I don't know why He's touching me."_ It was obvious to anyone who, and what Malfoy was singing about. Even with his back to Harry his voice just carried, and Harry vaguely wondered if Malfoy had ever taken lessons. His pale hands glided across the piano perfectly.

"_Won't you shine in my direction and help me? Won't you lend me your protection and help me?"_ Malfoy wanted help? No, no that can't be, he was an evil git who was happy to follow in his father's footsteps...wasn't he?

"_Merlin help me. Believe me, this wasn't what I wanted, but no I can't leave, He's got me."_ What did Malfoy mean by that? 'He's touching me, He's got me?' Did he mean that Voldemort...oh Merlin! _"Won't you shine in my direction and help me? Won't you send me your protection and help me?"_

Suddenly the pace of the song picked up, and Malfoy was now rocking his body to the beat of the music because he was moving his hands across the piano with such a rapid force. _"Am I guilty or am I just waiting around for the tide to come in so the truth can come out, and if I had a Galleon for every time I repented the sin and commit the same crime; I'd be sitting on top of the world today. I'd be sitting on top of the world today."_

"_Merlin help me, and just maybe I'll learn to help myself. Speak to me. Don't leave me. He's burning me." _Malfoy's voice sounded like the epitome of sorrow and regret, and Harry felt a little heartbroken because of it.

"_Won't you shine in my direction and help me? Won't you lend me your protection and help me?"_ Why was he still standing there, this was his enemy! Okay, so he had a nice voice, and sang a sad song. That in no way shape or form gave Harry permission to stand there and gawk at him. Why did he suddenly feel the urge to help Malfoy!?

This really did not fit Harry's preconceived notions on Malfoy. It was like everything he knew about the blonde headed Slytherin had been a lie, but that was preposterous! _  
_  
_"Places everyone, this is a test. Throw your stones, do your damage. Your worst and your best. All the world is a judge, but that doesn't compare to what I do to myself when you're not there."_ 'All the world's a judge?' That was a bit rich coming from Malfoy, but then Harry supposed he had judged Malfoy before getting to actually _know_ him, and this song was proof enough.

"_Don't make me choose, I've got too much to lose." _What did Malfoy mean? 'Make me choose?' That didn't make any sense, but he repeated it. _"Don't make me choose, I've got too much to lose. Don't make me choose I've got too much to _fucking_ loose!" _Suddenly the piano stopped, but Malfoy's shoulders still shook, he was crying. _So this is the real Draco Malfoy_, Harry thought, as he quietly shut the door, giving Draco the privacy he deserved.

------

A/N: Okay, I'm not quite sure what to say about this story as of yet, but I already have about three chapters written already so those will be up shortly. The song that was used in this chapter was 'God Help Me' by the wonderful Emilie Autumn, if you haven't heard of her before go look her up on youtube. Obviously I changed the words from 'God Help Me' to 'Merlin Help Me' It makes more sense because Draco wouldn't believe in a muggle God.

Anyway, I hoped you liked it, please review.


	2. Iniquitous World

Harry walked back up to his dorm, and admittedly got very little sleep that night, if any, not that he had been sleeping lately. He decided at about two in the morning that he would do something productive, so he responded to Sirius' last letter.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_How are you? Everything is fine here as usual. Hermione and Ron still have no clue about each other and it's driving me mad to be honest. I still haven't been able to sleep which is quite frustrating, I've taken to walking around the castle at night. It's quite calming, and don't worry, I stay _in_the castle. I'm sure Snape would _love_ to give me a detention if he caught me, but I know where he has his rounds and I avoid those places most of the time. _

_Write soon, _

_Harry_

He gave the letter to Hedwig who chirped happily at him sending her for some exercise. He smiled fondly as his owl flew into the night, and closed his eyes.

He was awoken to Ron shaking his shoulders and yelling at him that he was hungry and breakfast was the most important meal of the day. He wondered distantly as he got dressed if last night had been nothing but a strange dream.

He ambled down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, as usual, flanking him. They sat in their usual spot, with Ron stuffing his weights worth of toast, jam, and eggs. Hermione was reading the _Daily Prophet_as usual. Harry looked across the Hall and caught the eye of Draco Malfoy, who immediately looked away. To anyone Draco would've looked the same as he always had. Primped blond hair, perfectly pressed school robes, that discriminatory smirk, but to Harry he was different. Or perhaps it was Harry who saw Draco in a different light now. He knew his smirk and his glare was an act, he needed help, he _wanted_ help.

He watched as Blaise Zabini leaned close to Draco and whispered something in his ear. Draco visibly tensed and Blaise sat back and laughed. Draco stood quickly, grabbed his school bag and left the Great Hall, amidst peels of jeers and laughter from the Slytherin table, the loudest were Zabini and Parkinson. Harry walked soberly to Charms, not even remotely paying attention to Ron and Hermione next to him. His mind was practically buzzing with thought. _So the Slytherin's know of Draco's plight, some friends they are. I wonder if he's okay..._Harry was snapped back from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his butt. He hadn't even registered himself falling before it was too late. He looked up to see someone looming over him. Cool steely grey eyes looked down at him, an expression of great displeasure on the pale face.

"Potter-"

"Leave him alone Malfoy, what's he done to you!?" Harry could hear Ron from above him. He gingerly picked himself up and looked at Draco again, just in time to see him roll his eyes. Hermione quietly asked him if he was alright, he nodded his head irritably, and told her to go on ahead before she was late for Arithmacy.

"Besides almost knock me on my arse with his clumsy idiocy you mean?"

"Perhaps if you were watching where you were going _ferret_ this might not have happened," Ron said seething. Harry tried pulling him away, but Ron was rather a lot taller and stronger, he wasn't budging.

"First off _weasel_ he bumped into me. Second-"

"Oh that's rich! I saw the whole thing Malfoy, you purposefully pushed Harry over."

"Ron-" Harry tried to say but he was ignored.

"Are you as blind as you are poor Weasley?" That did it; Ron launched himself at Draco, who looked at him in surprise. Harry could see the utter terror in the blond's eyes and wondered why he looked so far away at that moment. Before Harry had even had time to react, Ron had punched Draco in the abdomen, and again in the face, shattering his nose. Harry quickly grabbed Ron's robes and tried to pull him off of the placid blond. Wait...placid...why wasn't he fighting back?

"Ron get OFF him!" Harry yelled finally tugging the red head from the Slytherin.

"_What _in Merlin's name is going on here?" A very Irate Professor Snape demanded, stopping just short of the group.

"Malfoy pushed Harry down, and then proceeded to insult me." Ron said in a rush, shrugging free of Harry's grasp.

Snape turned to Harry. "Is that true Mister Potter?" He asked checking Draco over and snarling.

"No sir, I wasn't paying attention, and I almost knocked Malfoy over, it was my fault Professor." Ron looked at him incredulously. Harry tried to send him and apologetic look, before Snape helped Draco to his feet and rounded on the red head.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor I think Mr. Weasley, and a month's worth of detention with Filch every Saturday." Ron groaned, and was about to protest before Snape stormed away; Draco walking behind him at his heels. Harry did not miss when Draco looked back at him calculatingly.

"No good lousy fucking ferret!" Ron fumed.

"Ron just leave it. We're already late for Charms and you don't want _more_ detentions do you?" Harry asked pleading with his best mate to just drop it.

"I guess you're right. He just gets me so angry; he's just like his father, down to the last." And with that Ron stalked off, and Harry followed. _He doesn't know how wrong he is._

Harry sat morose through most of his classes, thinking back to the look of surprise of Draco's face. He was scared, but he didn't fight back; which bothered the Gryffindor greatly. Soon lunch rolled around and there was no sign of the Slytherin. Harry was beginning to get worried.

"Care of Magical Creatures is next. I wonder what potentially deadly thing Hagrid'll show us today." Hermione said, packing away her quill and a text book.

"Probably something brilliant like he always does," Ron mumbled with a mouth bursting with food.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look."Oh honestly Ronald, could you at least make the semblance of having manners?"

"Sem-what?" Ron asked stupidly. Hermione just huffed and turned away. They walked down the ground to Hagrid's hut, and Harry's eyes immediately scanned the crowd, looking for a crop of blond hair. He was gratified when he saw it. Draco was brooding in a back corner of the pack near a decaying tree. He was farther away from the rest of the throng, even his fellow Slytherins. His pose looked menacing as did his 'death-glare' but Harry thought that had more to do with his hurt pride, than anything else.

"Good mornin' kids. Today we'll be learnin' about some of the deadlier magical creatures." Harry heard Draco snort and mumble something under his breath. "Right now who can tell me 'bout th' Hydra?" Hermione's hand shot up, but so –surprisingly- did Draco's. "Hermione," Hagrid said completely ignoring Draco.

"The Hydra was a large snake-"

"Actually Granger the Hydra was a sea serpent with, and this depends on the myth, at least nine heads. Each time a head was severed it sprouted two more. It could not be killed by any known weapon at the time, unless of course you believe in the Wonder Boy Hercules." He said with an eye roll.

Harry starred at him. Not once in the four years they had been taking this class had Draco ever answered a question or participated of his own free will. Not to mention he had corrected Hermione, who was blushing madly. Ron looked pissed.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy ten points ter Slytherin. Now let's move on to..."

"Hey Harry wonder what Malfoy's playing at answering questions all of a sudden." Ron whispered loudly to Harry. Hagrid seemed to be oblivious, but Harry could see they had caught Malfoy's attention.

Before Harry could say anything however Hermione stepped in. "Of course Ron, it must be the Slytherin plot to answer questions in class for their own nefarious purposes," she said sarcastically.

Draco chuckled humorlessly from behind them. "Ever the voice of reason Granger," he said under his breath, but Harry heard him.

"Maybe Mr. Malfoy can tell us," Hagrid said, standing much closer to them now than he was before.

"Tell you what exactly?"

"What a Jaculus is." Ron looked at him snidely, and Draco merely scoffed.

"A Jaculus is a large serpent with wings, and often two tails which look almost like medieval flails. They aren't very courageous creatures, often hiding in trees and attacking from behind. They would await their pray and then jump on them, biting them in the neck and injecting their venom."

"Sounds like someone we know," Ron muttered to Harry.

"Something to say, Weasel?" Draco asked venomously, crossing his arms.

"Not at all not at all ferret. Just saying that Jaculus sounds a lot like a certain blond Slytherin we have the misfortune of knowing. Attacking other from behind like a coward." Before Ron could utter another word, Draco had his wand pressed against his throat.

"Don't call me coward Weasley." The sheer hatred in his eyes was astounding, and a little breath taking. He was roughly pulled away by Hagrid within moments of his outburst. Of course the whole class had gone quiet.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not take to threats in my class. Twenty points from Slytherin." Malfoy forcefully tore himself away from the giant's grasp, and began to walk away. "Malfoy get back here until you've been dismissed!" Hagrid yelled.

"I don't need this fucking shit right now." Harry heard Draco say before he strode back up to the castle.

News of Draco's explosion in Magical Creatures was around the school like wild fire. The stories of how it happened kept getting more and more ridiculous. Ron was not helping any; one might say he was adding kerosene to the fire. "I didn't even say anything to the git, and he pressed his wand into my throat! I swear that ferret should be locked up! He's stark raving mad!"

"Ron you insulted him, and then called him a coward. I would've threatened you too," Harry said, unimpressed with his best friends way of exaggerating things. "I don't know what's going on with Dra-Malfoy, but he hasn't confronted us once this year without being provoked," he sent a scathing look at Ron, "perhaps we should just back off."

"Harry don't tell me you're actually defending the bastard after all him and his father have done!" Ron sounded scandalized, and Harry let out a heavy sigh, praying for patience.

"His father is an evil prick, yes, but why do we have to lump him in with his father? Snape does it to me and I absolutely hate it. We shouldn't judge someone based on their parents. Sure Malfoy's a winey little snake, but he is nowhere near the evil fucker his father is. So just shut up already!" Harry stormed off leaving a very confused Ron in his wake.

His thoughts were swirling, and once again he was not paying attention to where he was walking. For the second time that day he felt a sharp pain in his derrière. Once again he looked up into stormy grey eyes, this time a hand was thrust in front of his face, and he gladly took it.

"You really should watch where you're going Potter, you might actually hurt someone." Draco eye brow was raised as Harry was still holding his hand. He let it go quickly and felt the warmth of blush on his cheeks. "You okay?" Draco asked trying to make the question sound nonchalant.

"Nothing hurt but my pride," he chuckled feebly.

"You Gryffindors have that?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Depends on the Gryffindor," Harry retorted with a small smile.

"You must be special then, because most Gryffindors I know don't." Harry gave him a small chuckle, and Draco smiled, actually smiled genuinely, and Harry wanted nothing more at that moment than to have him continue to smile at him like that.

But alas all good things must come to an end. Then ending of this happy moment came in the form of Snape. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, why aren't you waiting by the door of my classroom with the rest of your classmates? I hope Potter here wasn't causing you any trouble Mr. Malfoy." Snape looked like he would happily give Harry a year's worth of detention upon Draco's word. Draco despite himself chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No professor, Potter was just being a clumsy oaf as usual and fell down, again." Harry pouted slightly at the word oaf, but didn't let it bother him too much.

"How valiant of you to help him up Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin for helping a fellow student. Now would you kindly get into the classroom so I may start my lesson?" He said tartly, and his tone left no room for disobedience, not that they would anyway. This was Snape after all. No one crossed him and lived to tell the tale.

There was only one table at the front of the class and Harry groaned inwardly. Draco seemed to be shunned by the Slytherins and Harry imagined Ron was still not happy with him for standing up for the blond. So they sat together at the front of the class. Snape strode into the room, looking down at all of them. They actually worked well together on their bruise salve, but Snape somehow still managed to chastise Harry for one thing or another. One hour and thirty points form Gryffindor later found Harry packing up his belongings to go to dinner.

"Mr. Malfoy will you please stay after class?" Snape said not looking up from his grading. Draco nodded, and Harry walked out the door, which shut deftly behind him. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and put it on. He quietly walked back into the potion's room. Draco and Snape were gone; they must've gone to Snape's private quarters. He entered Snape's quarters and saw Draco sitting in the chair Harry sat in for much of his fifth year during Occlumency lessons. Draco's back was hunched over with his head in his hands; his shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry Draco," Snape said somberly. Draco looked up at him, pure anguish etched in lines on his face.

"She wasn't even a Death Eater! He did it to punish me, and my Father! I hate him, I hate him!" Power sparked from the air around Draco and broke every glass jar that was on the shelves around the room. The cloak protected Harry from the shards of glass cascading down upon him. Luckily Snape and Draco were too distracted to notice the space of air that the glass seemed to completely miss. Snape waved his wand and everything was righted.

"Draco I understand your sorrow but please do not take it out on my personal ingredients. If you do not wish to go back-"

"He'll kill my Father if his _play-thing_doesn't return." Draco spat. Harry suddenly felt compelled to take off his cloak and comfort him, or decapitate Voldemort and burn his head with dark fire. Well more than he usually wanted to, but again he decided to give Draco his privacy, and leave, hopefully neither Slytherin noticed his departure. Harry went back up to the common room, but could not focus at all. His thoughts were once again all on Draco. Why had Voldemort killed his mother? Was it like Draco said? For revenge? He wouldn't put it past Voldemort. He wondered if Draco would be in the room again, and decided to check it out tonight.

----

A/N: This chapter was considerably longer than the last, and I had fun writing it. Isn't Draco deliciously snarky and full of angst? I think so *hugs Draco* I swear I didn't want to kill Cissy, I love Cissy, but she needed to die...perhaps we'll see dear old Lucius later on, won't that be fun? Next chapter will be a bit brighter I promise you.


	3. Shattered Splendor

He had received a letter back from Sirius at dinner, but was too distracted to focus on it. He'd respond to Sirius' questions about his insomnia later, right now his sole attention was on Draco Malfoy.

It was about ten when the common room finally cleared. Harry accompanied Ron upstairs so as not to draw suspicion. "Night Harry," Ron said sleepily from his bed.

"Night," said Harry distractedly. He'd have to wait until everyone fell asleep. Once he could hear Neville and Seamus' snores, and Ron's mumbling incomprehensible words, he knew he was safe to leave. He walked quickly down the corridors, and after a few minutes at last came to the same door. There was soft music playing from the other side telling him Draco was in there. He opened the door cautiously, but unlike last night it squeaked causing Harry to pause mid step. Draco turned, and his eyes were burning into the place Harry was standing, but then as luck would have it, he rolled his eyes and turned back to his piano.

His beautiful pale hands ran over the piano, not making any sound, just savoring the cold keys, the odd sense of freedom. Without even playing a single note he sang: _"Walked away, heard them say 'poison hearts will never change, walk away again'."_ He was instantly reminded of the fights between Ron and Draco today, and was saddened that he hadn't done anything to stop them earlier.

"_Turned away in disgrace, felt the chill upon my face, cooling from within."_ Draco's voice carried beautifully in the spacious room, and Harry was captivated. Without realizing what he was doing he moved closer.

_"It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky, when you're staring at the cracks. It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered..._Potter, it's hard enough to do this without you breathing down my neck." Harry was momentarily stunned. He wasn't aware he had gotten so close to Draco. "Potter I know you're there, you can come out now."

Harry didn't have a chance to take off his invisibility cloak before it was pulled from him and tossed onto the floor. "Malfoy I-"

"Save it, Merlin I can't have one thing to myself without someone ruining it! How long had you been standing there, for how many nights have you stood there and watched me?" He was fuming and Harry thought back to Snape's private quarters and the power Malfoy displayed when he was angry.

"I watched you last night, and that was it. I couldn't sleep and I heard your music. You're quite good." Harry said placatingly. Draco's resolve seemed to crumble and sat down heavily on the piano bench. Harry sat beside him.

"Look Draco I know I'm not your most favorite person, but I can tell you need someone, someone to help you."

Draco looked up at him; his eyes filled with hope but when he spoke his words will filled with malice. "Potter I don't believe I gave you permission to call me Draco, nor did I ask you to perform your Gryffindor heroics. I'm not some damsel in distress."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. He turned to the piano and pressed his hands against the keys. He only knew how to play one thing. He had gotten from one of Hermione's old books, but it seemed appropriate, and without asking Draco permission he began to play.

The cords he was playing made a sporadic beat, like an olden times muggle theater. His was not a lyrical song, but a quip. _"__At what point does a Shakespeare say: 'I feel it's time I write a play. What subject shall it be today? A tragedy I've done. Lovers twain have been united. Audiences are delighted. No doubt I shall soon be knighted. Royal fame I've won. The Queen has come to every show, and, flattering, she feigns to know a couplet from a verse, also a refrain from a rhyme. But the ones I aim to pleaseth -most of all upon my kneeseth- are the folk who cough and sneezeth, through my prose sublime'."_

Draco looked at him incredulously, then broke out in peals of laughter, almost falling off the bench. "Stick...to your...day job...Potter!" He said clutching at his stomach. "Oh the hilarity!" He shrieked falling dramatically to the floor.

"Hey you, it wasn't that funny!" Harry said mock-pouting from above Draco.

"Yes...it was Harry!" He was beginning to get his breathing under control, but the look on Harry's face made him break out into more laughter.

"You called me Harry," he said seriously.

"It's your name is it not?" Draco asked regaining control of his lungs.

"Yeah I just wasn't aware you were aware of that," Harry said honestly. Draco smiled at him; it was another one of those genuine smiles that stopped Harry's heart from beating. Suddenly an epiphany struck, and he hoped Draco would go for it. He stuck out his hand, and Draco looked at it queerly. "You're supposed to shake it Draco."

Draco's face suddenly got hard. "Why, you didn't shake mine." He crossed his arms.

"That was my mistake, and I'm hoping to correct it. You're really not such a bad guy," he said with a smirk, and a wink.

"I'll have you know I'm one evil Slytherin bastard," Harry rolled his eyes and despite saying what he had Draco looked at him his eyes full of hope again, and he shook his hand. Harry smiled.

"About today during Care of Magical Creatures..." Harry started, quite unsure of where he wanted this conversation to go. "I'm sorry if Ron-"

"It's alright, Weasley is an asshole, everyone and their brother knows that," Draco said brushing off the comment as if it were a piece of lint on his lapel.

"He was out of line," Draco scoffed, "But I have been curious all day as to why you choose today to answer questions in Hagrid's class."

Draco smiled, shaking his head, blond locks fell in his face, and Harry had the sudden urge to brush them away. "It's really quite simple, today we were studying some things I happen to be interested in."

"You're interested in serpents?"

"Serpents, Dragons, pretty much anything reptilian. My mum-" Harry heard Draco choke on the word and his Adams apple visibly quivered, but Draco persevered. "She used to tell me stories every night before I went to bed about Dragons, and knights in shining armor. Those Merlin awful princess tarts that used to always get in the way and muddle everything up." Draco chuckled sadly; a soft distant look had taken over the blond's grey eyes, as if he was watching a memory play out in front of him.

Harry put his hand on Draco's cautiously, and was relieved when Draco did nothing to remove it. His thumb stroked the smooth skin gently; Draco grew a small smile, and Harry loved how it made his eyes simply light up. Draco shook his head shooing the memory from the forefront of his mind. He looked down at their joined hands. Green eyes locked with grey as they gazed at each other. The boys were unconsciously moving closer to each other. Harry could see the minute flecks of blue in Draco's eyes, and feel his warm breath on his lips. If he could just move inches closer he would get to know what those soft looking lips tasted like, and if they were really as soft as they looked. He licked his lips unconsciously, and saw Draco stare.

He closed the gap between them in their first kiss. Harry instinctively closed his eyes, beginning to savor the kiss; this was absolutely nothing like kissing Cho. Harry felt a hand in his hair as the kiss became more heated. He placed a tender hand on Draco's neck, idly playing with his flaxen locks. Suddenly Draco broke the kiss when Harry swept his tongue over Draco's bottom lip.

"Potter –Harry– I've...I've got to go. I-I'm sorry." Draco looked like he had tears in his eyes, as he left, nearly slamming the door in his hasty retreat. Harry's elbow hit the piano keys playing a sour note, as his head fell into his hands. _Stupid, stupid! _He chided himself.

----

A/N: Sorry to cut this chapter so soon, but I wanted to separate this from the next chapter....which has yet to be written *Smiles sheepishly*. Aww, they kissed! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Of course Draco left...but that's a minor technicality. The Song, and Poem used in this chapter are as follows, 'The Leaving Song' by: AFI, and 'At What Point Does A Shakespear Say' by: Emilie Autumn. Didn't change the lyrics this time, go me.


	4. Tainted Beauty

Harry walked slowly down the corridor, not even weary of Snape or Filch. He didn't care; he had just kissed Draco-Bloody-Malfoy! And Draco had run away. He was confused, lost, and if possible a little hurt. Why did Draco run? Harry knew he wasn't the best or most accomplished kisser ever. Hell, he'd only ever kissed one girl and it had caused her to cry. Or perhaps it wasn't the kiss that had made him run, but the kisser. He didn't even know if Draco was gay let alone attracted to him. He had practically thrown himself at the boy. Oh damn, that friendship that he had just made with Draco was probably blown to smithereens now.

After giving the Fat Lady the password and ambling up the stairs to his dorm, he flopped down on his fourpost bed. He decided now was the time to respond to Sirius' letter, distract himself from the whirlwind of thoughts in his brain. The letter was short, but sweet, telling Harry about possible potions that could remedy his restlessness. There was also a short anecdote about his father having the same problem when he was his age, and that made Harry smile.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thanks for the advice; I think I might try that if I can talk Hermione into making it for me without her worrying sick about what it's for. I had an interesting day today, I actually stopped Ron from beating Draco Malfoy's face in. That wasn't so out of the ordinary because I have to do that on almost a daily basis, the interesting part was after Ron managed to cool down, I defended Draco! I heard him last night at a piano...well he was singing and it sort of made me wonder if I misjudged him, which is totally freaky I know. Tonight I went back and he was singing again! This time he caught me eavesdropping and we got to talking, after I explained myself. And I did a _very_ stupid thing, I kissed him, and he ran away. I'm such an idiot, and I hope you won't hate me forever for kissing 'the enemy', but I...I want to do it again._

_Thanks again for everything,_

_Harry_

He knew his letter was choppy at best, but he wanted to make sure he got everything down. He really hoped Sirius would understand and not hate him completely he couldn't bear to lose his only family left all because of one kiss.

He wasn't aware of giving the letter to Hedwig, or when he closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in a long time. He was alert however when the sun blinded him in the morning and he could hear Ron's whooping shouts.

"Harry! Harry, this is so great! Malfoy's gone! I heard from Dean who heard from Pravati who heard it from Smith who saw him leave with his father early this morning! Isn't it absolutely brilliant!? No Malfoy! I hope he never comes back that would be so wonderful! No ferret to deal with ever again!"

Harry couldn't think, could barely breathe. "Ron, are you sure?"

"Yeah! No one's seen the git all day!" Ron did what could only be described as a poorly thought out dance move.

Draco was gone...no that can't be, Ron was lying, he was here at Hogwarts, safe. He didn't leave with his father. He didn't go back to...to Voldemort...not he just couldn't have. Ron was lying. "I'll see you later Ron." He quickly jumped out of bed and haphazardly threw on a pair of slacks, a shirt, and trainers.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked after Harry performed a cleaning spell on himself.

"Snape," was all he said, dashing out the door. He dimly heard Ron say: 'That Greasy Git? Don't we get enough of him during potions?' before leaving the vicinity altogether and running headlong down the Grand Stairwell. He had to make sure, he had to find out it wasn't true. Snape would know, Snape would tell him not to be so stupid and to check facts before believing ridiculous rumors...yes that was it. He finally managed to get down to the dungeons, and knocked rather forcefully on Snape's door, ignoring the burning stitch in his chest.

Snape opened the door and scowled down at Harry. "What in Merlin's name do you want at this hour of the morning Potter? I was quite busy before you rudely interrupted me," he said scathingly. Harry paid his snark no mind.

"Please sir, where is Draco Malfoy?" Snape looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Not that it's any concern of yours Potter, but he left this morning with his father for his mother's funeral." Harry shook his head incredulously. "Get in here Potter." He turned on his heels, not really bothering to check if Harry had followed. Harry heard some clinking of potions vials, and then Snape whipped back around, his billowing cloak thrashing at his feet. "Here," he thrust a vial into Harry's hands, and was not surprised when Harry did not drink it right away. "Merely a calming draught for your nerves Potter," he said, his tone leaving no room for questions or arguments. Harry downed the potion, and was instantly relieved when he felt the cool liquid slip down his throat and sooth him. "Now, Potter, do you mind telling me what this entire ruckus was about?"

"Do you know what happens when Draco goes home?" He asked Snape with a raised eyebrow that would've made Draco and the elder Slytherin proud.

"He grieves over the loss of his mother, and get's to spend time with his only remaining parent." Snape said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. Harry growled at Snape's apparent nonchalance for his godson's safety. He turned on his heels and stormed off. "Potter, where are you going?" He distantly heard Snape shout after him. Harry had the sudden urge to flip him off, but resisted the temptation. Getting detention with the Greasy Old Bat would not help Draco.

He walked down the charms corridor idly wondering whether or not he should seek out Dumbledore. He had a very good inkling the old coot would say 'Harry, what's happening to Mr. Malfoy may indeed be dreadful, but we must not risk your safety for him, Severus is looking after him.' Yeah Snape was looking after him very well indeed! What good was it to be 'The Savoir of the Wizarding World' if you can't even save one person, one person who really wants, and needs your help?!

"Harry who are you talking to?" Asked a gentle, but worried voice from behind him. He spun around to see a mass of curly brown hair, and startled chocolate eyes: Hermione.

"I wasn't aware I was speaking aloud." She gave him a queer look before smiling like the mother hen she was.

"Is there something wrong Harry, you've been acting odd for days now. Even Ron the witless wonder has started to notice." Harry worried his bottom lip, he knew Hermione was trustworthy but he wasn't sure he knew enough of what was going on to explain it in enough detail. Hermione was a girl who craved detail.

"Nothing's wrong Mione," he said absently rubbing the back of his neck. He always fidgeted when he was lying, something Snape used to chastise him for in Occlumency lessons.

"Harry James Potter, do not lie to me. Please, I just want to help. Is it something to do with you having a crush on Malfoy?" Harry stared incredulously. How could she possibly! "Oh Harry, if you wanted to hide it you might not have wanted to stare at him with such a goofy grin on your face. I know Ron's thickheaded when it comes to matters of the heart," she said tightly, "but I assure you I am not."

Harry chuckled, Hermione reminded him so much of Mrs. Weasley right then. Narrowed eyes, pursed lips, one hand on her hip, the other in her unruly hair. He should've known he couldn't keep it from Hermione; she was indeed the brightest witch of their age.

"Now are you going to tell me what's been going on or am I going to have to guess?"

"If I could tell you right now Hermione, I would, but I don't completely understand it myself." He shuffled his feet awkwardly, no longer laughing in the slightest.

"Oh Harry if you thought you understood it I would fear for your sanity. We can talk about this later, now I have to go see Flitwick about one of his House Members permanently stuck to Myrtle's bathroom wall."

Harry raised his eye brow at her but she didn't give any further explanation before slipping into Flitwick's office. Harry shook his head at his friend and continued on his not so merry way. His vision began to blur as he made his way down a set of stairs behind one of the portraits. He put his hand on the wall for support, and could distantly hear manic laughing, he knew that laugh. His scar started to sear, and everything went black.

"Such a pretty boy you've raised Lucius." Harry could see the utter terror in Lucius Malfoy's grey eyes, eyes so like his son's. "Hopefully, he will do as well as you had at his age," Lucius imperceptibly shook his head, and shivered.

"M-my Lord please, have mercy, he is my only son, he's all I have." Rage welled inside Harry and crucio had left his tongue before he'd even thought about it. Lucius withered on the floor in agony. Someone screamed beside him.

"Father! Please my Lord, he didn't mean it, I'll go willingly! I'll go! Just please stop!" Harry's eyes turned on Draco, and the pale boy was instantly quelled. Lucius Malfoy lay quivering at his feet. Harry stepped closer to Draco and pulled his chin up roughly, so their eyes met. He saw truth in the plea, Draco Malfoy would be his willingly, and it sent such disgusting elation through Harry, he'd wanted to puke. He brutally pulled Draco to his feet, and violated his mouth. Harry wanted to pull away, but the small whimper Draco let out only made him want more. He wanted to corrupt this beauty, desecrate it, again and again.

"You are mine," he whispered in Draco's ear causing another one of those delicious whimpers.

The bright light blinded his eyes, and he could hear people whispering around him. He retched and thankfully there was a bucket placed in front of him in time for him to empty the contents of his stomach, there wasn't much. Harry concluded that he must've already done this once or twice while in the vision. "Harry, oh thank Merlin you're awake!" Hermione cried softly right next to his ear. He mumbled in acknowledgment.

"You gave us quite the scare mate," Ron said from his other side.

"What happened?" He asked almost incoherently, he didn't like how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Well, a first year, Megan or something, found you at the bottom on the stairwell. We thought at first you were unconscious from the fall, but then you started moaning and yelling. Hermione and I knew you were having a vision," he whispered the last word as if it were a curse. "It was bloody difficult to get you back up here."

"Did...did I say anything?" He asked reluctantly, knowing exactly what his vision had been about.

Hermione and Ron shared a look that often didn't bode well for Harry. "Well Harry...you were um...you were yelling Malfoy's name...and um...you said –you tell him Hermione!" Ron flushed red, from embarrassment or disgust Harry couldn't tell.

"Harry you said 'you are mine'. It was rather awkward to hear." Harry remembered back to his conversation with her earlier that day.

"I need to see Dumbledore," Harry demanded, trying to stand. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"No Harry, you just fell down a flight of stairs, there are limits to what you can do." Hermione reprimanded, and Harry vaguely wondered if she was going to start wagging her finger at him.

"No Hermione, you don't understand! Draco needs help, my vision, my vision confirmed what I have been worrying about all morning. He needs help!" They were looking at him like he was raving mad, Ron especially.

"Harry why do you care about the bloody ferret-"

"He's not a ferret Ron, he's a human being who is in desperate trouble! Voldemort is raping him!" He hadn't meant to blurt it out so bluntly, but if it got Hermione and Ron to let him get help so be it. Ron's eyes widened in shock, and Harry saw Hermione's water.

"Oh Merlin," they both whispered. Harry got out of the bed, and paid no attention to his spinning head, he had to find help. Perhaps he'd try Snape again, and this time demand compliance. He stalked down to the dungeons, and for the second time that day beat on Snape's door.

"Are you looking for a detentions Potter?" He asked scathingly.

"Sir, please, I know you know of a way to get to Malfoy Manor, and I know that's where they took Draco." Snape narrowed his eyes.

"And how did this intelligence come to rest itself in your thick head Potter?" He asked his arms crossed.

"I had a vision."

Black eyes blazed dangerously. "Potter have I taught you nothing!? Get in here you insolent fool." He grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him into his office. "Describe the vision." He demanded, and Harry hesitated. "Describe it Potter!"

"Voldemort was...raping Draco, and making Lucius watch. It-it was horrible Professor! Draco just took it, how can you stand there and not do anything about it!? I know you know! How can you let this continue?!"

Snape gave him a cold look. "Potter calm yourself, I have asked Draco countless times to not return, but he does not want anything to happen to his father. The foolish boy does not trust Dumbledore to hide him well enough."

"There must be some way to get him back!" Harry was bordering on hysterics now. Snape pushed him down bodily into a chair Harry hadn't realized had been there.

"Why the sudden care for my godson Potter? More Gryffindor heroics, or do you actually have feelings for him?" Harry had a biting retort on his lips, before he realized Snape wasn't being vindictive or sarcastic, merely curious. Harry nodded his head. Was he that obvious?! Was there a sign on his head he had no knowledge of that stated his feelings for the blond?

"I don't have time to explain it all right now, but we need to get him back, I know where we can hide Lucius and Draco, but I'll need your help."

"What do you have in mind Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled; glad to see Snape wasn't the curmudgeon everyone believed him to be.

-----

A/N: *Ducks from being hit with bricks* I'm so sorry! But that vision had to happen! But look theres a rescue plan! And we got to see Luci! There was also no singing in this chapter! We'll get to see Bella in the next as well as Lucius and Draco. Snape isn't such an evil bastard...who knew? Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming please!


	5. Liberating The Haunted

"Potter you're quite certain this was a vision, and not another image planted in your head?" Snape asked for the umpteenth time, no doubt maliciously reminding Harry of his Godfather in the guise of not wanting to make the same mistake twice. Harry was past agitated and bordering on infuriated.

"Yes, for the last time, I can tell the difference between what is real and what is fake, and this was real," he said in clipped tones. Snape looked like he was about to retort, but held his tongue, which Harry was grateful for.

"You are aware of the plan yes?" Harry nodded, not trusting his brain to come up with a non-cheeky retort. "Reiterate it for me." Harry gave him a hard look. Snape smirked, "humor me." Harry restated the plan monotonously, for the fifth time since its conception. When he was finished Snape seemed satisfied.

"Alright Potter, grab your invisibility cloak, and meet me by the front gates in no less than twenty minutes, or I will leave without you." Harry acquiesced, no doubt Snape wasn't bluffing, and he would leave without Harry.

Harry met the Head of Slytherin at the designated spot fifteen minutes later. Snape looked to be carrying a light satchel. "What's in the bag Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

Snape gave him a cold look, "Well Potter if you must know it's potions," and that was all he said before storming past Harry. Harry huffed at the complete lack of information given. "Are you coming Potter?" The Gryffindor ran to Snape's side. "Grab hold of my arm, and for the love of Merlin do not let go." Harry hesitantly clutched Snape's right arm, and Snape turned sharply, not asking Harry if he was ready. Harry gripped the Slytherin's arm as if his life depended on it, and in Harry's opinion at the moment, it did.

He felt as if he was being squeezed through a small potions vial, and before he was certain he was going to suffocate, the overpowering feeling dissipated, and Harry gasped to fill his lungs with sweet oxygen.

Harry hadn't realized he had fallen to the ground, until he looked up to see Snape looking down his hooked nose at him. "If you're quite finished with this display of immaturity we shall be leaving." Harry rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. _All for Draco. It's all for Draco_. He repeated his mantra in his head, reminding himself why he was tolerating the Greasy Git. They walked side by side in absolute silence; Snape's cloak billowing with his brisk steps, Harry's cloak hiding him from sight.

They came upon large wrought iron gate. It was ominous in its appearance, and gave Harry the feel of stepping into the 16th century. Snape, in one move raised, pulled up the sleeve of his left arm where Harry knew the dark mark was imprinted on his pale flesh. The gate swung open to allow them entrance. The expanse of driveway in front of them seemed endless, but Hogwarts continuous halls prepared him for walking lengthy distances. Harry heard something in the bushes to his left, and pointed his wand at it from under the cloak.

"Just a peacock," Snape mumbled. Harry ventured the look on his face was quite something when told the news that Lucius Malfoy allowed white peacocks on his beloved Manor grounds. They persisted and finally made it to the front doors. They were a rich deep wood with two serpentine knockers. Harry rolled his eyes at the cliché. Did every Slytherin boast the "Snake House" in such a way, or was it a Malfoy thing?

Snape took the knocker in his hand and rapped it on the door thrice. "State your name and business," a god-like voice issued from somewhere above them. Harry looked up frantically, then realizing how childish this was, looked at the door again.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I have brought the potions our Lord asked of me." Harry thought his tone sounded like a forced bravado, but made no comment.

"Enter," as the voice said this in its creepy baritoned way, the door swung open. They stepped inside, and Harry marveled at how easy it was for him to get in there. Surely they would have better security against an enemy such as Harry Potter, but he supposed no one expected him to go into the Manor of his own free will.

"Snape," said a high pitched shrill voice from the shadows.

"Bellatrix, I had heard you were staying here with your brother-in-law, my condolences to your lost sister." Harry heard Bellatrix let out a low growl and his admiration for Snape rose slightly.

"It needed to be done," she said through clenched teeth; Harry thought he heard one or two crack from pressure.

Snape sneered, and swept past her, Harry followed. Before they were out of Bellatrix's ear shot he said, "I'm sure it did not." They walked up a flight of marble stairs and down a long hallway. "Alright Potter, through those doors is Draco's bedchamber, the Dark Lord will have finished with him by now I assume," he said in a deadly whisper. "You have ten minutes to get Draco to the apparation barrier. I will bring Lucius. Now go." Harry said nothing, but followed the corridor which led to black double doors, he entered cautiously.

Draco was lying on a dark green bed, the curtains pulled back, and tied with a ribbon. The moon pooled in from the window and the rays played off the pale body. A halo of blond hair surrounded his head. In sleep he did not look peaceful but plagued, haunted, and it took Harry a few moments to tear his eyes away from that beautiful, troubled face. His dignity was covered by a strip of the green sheets but otherwise he lay naked. Harry meeped, and blushed furiously.

"Who's there?" Draco asked in a hoarse whisper. He stood, allowing the sheet to fall to the floor, and Harry meeped again.

"Dr-Draco, you have to come with me, I'm here to bring you back to Hogwarts." Harry said, finally finding his voice.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?!" He quickly pulled on boxers, and Harry was both grateful, and disappointed.

"Draco I'm here to bring you back to Hogwarts," he said again, pulling off the cloak. "Snape is getting your father, and is meeting us at the apparation barrier, but we need to hurry." Draco put on trousers, and a shirt, but Harry did not give him time to throw on trainers before grabbing him, and pulling him under the cloak with himself.

They ran down the hallway and down the stairwell. Everything was going well, until they got to the bottom step, and Harry tripped, thinking there was one less step than there really was. He went tumbling down, and took Draco with him. The cloak did not hide them anymore, and they heard a raucous laughter from the darkness: Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What do we have here?" She asked with a sneer. "Whittle baby Hawy, and...Draco?" She seemed momentarily shocked, even losing the mock-baby voice, and then quickly recovered. "I knew you were a blood traitor you worm, far too cowardly to even please the Dark Lord correctly." She laughed again, and Harry felt Draco stiffen in fear. He stood and drew his wand.

"Let us pass Lestrange," she laughed again, and pointed her wand straight at his chest.

"Oh how my Lord will be pleased when he learns I brought him Potter, and a traitor! What joyous luck!" Her hair flew about her madly as a stunner flew from her wand. Harry barely dodged it, falling to the ground. He saw Draco stand, and draw his wand. Good, he was fighting.

"You alright Harry?" Harry nodded as he stood, his wand pointed once again at Bellatrix. "You're such a klutz," he said, and Harry would've liked to think his tone was affectionate, but now was not the time to contemplate such things.

"Enough of this!" Bellatrix screamed. She looked from Harry to Draco, comprehension drawing on her gaunt face. "Aww, isn't that cute, the half-blood and the blood traitor both queers!" Harry narrowed his eyes, and Bellatrix easily parried his curse. "Nancy boy a bit slow?" She taunted. Her spell hit Harry in the chest, knocking him back into the far wall. His head collided sharply, and his world began to swim. He distantly heard Draco scream his name, and Bellatrix cackle. He stood, his vision blackening with each step. Draco was dodging curses, and by now more Death Eaters had joined the fray. Harry stunned two before moving to Draco's side, swiftly picking up his fallen cloak.

"Harry, oh thank Merlin you're okay! We need to get out of here, follow me I know a short cut." Draco stunned a blonde Death Eater and ran through the hole he now made in the pack; Harry followed quickly, adrenaline pumping through his veins. They ran through a grand room with deep purple walls, and a marble fireplace. The mahogany table in the center was smashed as their attackers pursued. Draco ducked through a door hidden at the back of the room, and Harry scrambled to follow, turning only to stun two more Death Eaters.

The room was dark, and smelled of mold. The spiral stairwell they were attempting to fly down was wet and slippery, and the only lighting was the spells bouncing off the walls. They needed to get out of there, and quickly, or they would surely be hit with a ricocheted spell. The tiny space was loud with all the screams and yells from the Death Eaters chasing them. Draco grabbed him by the scruff of the neck -much like Snape had done earlier that day, it must've been a Slytherin thing- and pulled him into a crevice as the Death Eaters ran past them. Draco touched his wand to the wall, and Harry got a lungful of fresh air, as the stones fell out giving them a small crawl space.

They crawled through the hole in the wall, and were on the Malfoy grounds. "This way Harry," Draco said just when something bit Harry's ankle. Harry looked down franticly to find a white peacock pecking at his leg. "Stun the bloody birds, I'd prefer to kill them but they're precious to father." Had their lives not been in grave danger Harry would've laughed aloud.

He stunned the bird and followed Draco through a maze of gardens and trees until at last they saw the end of the Malfoy property. Draco opened the gate and they both ran for the apparation barrier. They saw two figures waiting for them there, and Harry never thought he'd be so relieved to see Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape in his whole life.

"It's about bloody time boys! What took you two so long?" Snape snapped, looking coldly from Draco to Harry.

"We got caught and had a run-in with some Death Eaters," Draco explained quickly. "We need to leave quickly." Snape rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, and instructed Harry to grab his arm once more. Now that the adrenaline had left his system Harry was starting to feel where his head collided with the wall, and he swayed.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Lucius ask as if he was a mile away from Harry at the moment. He didn't hear any one give an answer as his world faded to black, Draco's worried face the last conscious thought in his mind.

----

A/N: Oh Noes! Harry fainted! But they got Draco, and Lucius out of the Manor, which is good. By the way, in case you were wondering why Voldie dear didn't join the Death Eaters when Harry was almost caught is because Severus gave him a sedative, which is normal because Voldy's old and should not really be having sex at that age but some habits die hard I suppose. So yaay for rescue missions, and stay turned for the next chapter!


	6. Educational Interlocution

Harry was running through a forest, no one near him. It was deathly quiet and eerily so. Twigs snapped under his feet as he ran, he had no notion what he was running to or from. Perhaps he had failed and they had gotten captured. They had split up for it to be recalcitrant to catch them all. He tripped over a root that seemed to grab his leg, and went tumbling. Instead of hitting hard, cold, dirt he kept falling into obscurity.

Muffled voice filled his throbbing head as he slowly made his way back from unconscious oblivion. He felt something warm and soft in his hand, but his eyes screamed painful protests, preventing him from opening them to investigate. Finally his eyes relented and opened slightly. The room was dark but the torches flickering on the wall provided ample light.

He looked to his left to find Draco Malfoy holding his hand, his head resting on his other arm; he appeared to have fallen asleep in the chair beside him. So it was just a dream, they hadn't failed. It seemed no one in the room noticed he was awake, so he squeezed the Slytherin's hand gently, who sat up with a start.

"Harry!" He exclaimed groggily. "You're awake!" Of course the Slytherin's shout had alerted the others who were in the room. Ron and Hermione came up to stand beside his bed, as well as Snape, Lucius, and Pomfrey.

"They really _can't_kill this kid, can they?" Lucius mumbled just loud enough for the group surrounding the bed to hear. He earned a few reactions: Snape smirking with a genuflect of his head in agreement, Ron turning an interesting shade of red and clenching his fist, Hermione putting a soothing hand on his shoulder, and Draco glaring his patented 'Malfoy death glare' at his Father. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at them all and walked away, bored with the fact that Harry wasn't convulsing on the bed in pain.

"Harry what are _they_doing here?" Ron asked in what he must've thought to be a whisper, gesturing to the three Slytherins present.

Harry turned his head to meet the orange blur that was Ron Weasley. "They are here, Ron, because...well, why are you here?" He asked Lucius, and Snape. Draco handed him his glasses, and Harry thanked him with a small smile, that was reciprocated.

"Contrary to popular belief Potter I would not have left you to die out in that field," there were raised eye brows of disbelief all around the room. Snape said nothing else, simply stormed to a corner of the room, looking at potions on the shelf.

All eyes turned to Lucius, who shrugged with poise. "Draco is here, and so am I. Honestly, where else would I be but with my son?" That answer shocked Ron and Hermione, and Harry smirked at their incredulity. Draco laughed at the stupid looks on their faces, and Harry felt him relax, and start to rub his thumb on the palm of Harry's hand. Ron's eyes locked with the intertwined fingers, and he stood suddenly.

"No Harry, not Malfoy!" Hermione gave her boyfriend a hard look, but it didn't quell him like it used to when they were children. "We don't mind you being gay, but anyone but that ferret!" Harry starred at him dubiously.

"There's nothing wrong with my son Weasley, and I would advise you to keep your voice down, we are in a hospital show a bit of tact you red-headed mongrel." Lucius stood behind his son. His arms were crossed and he was snarling menacingly. Ron backed down, but was still glaring coldly at the blonds.

"Now if we're finished with the third degree, I would like to leave." Harry stated resentfully as Madame Pomfrey bustled over, having left when the group began to talk to one another.

"No dear, I'm going to have to keep you for a little while longer, you had quite the bump on your head I'm surprised you made it through there without collapsing." Harry sighed dramatically, and rolled his eyes. He _hated_ the hospital wing with a passion. "Come now don't look so sour Harry it's only for another ten, fifteen minutes tops, then I'll dismiss you." She went back into her office, knowing she put wards up to tell her if Harry left his bed.

"Well there's no reason for me to linger here," Snape said from his corner. "He's not dead, and I have work that needs to get done." He stalked out of the infirmary; the two blonds shared a smirk that left Harry feeling as if he missed something.

"Harry it's good to see that you're awake," Hermione said, speaking for the first time since Harry had awoken, "but I need to go to the library for Arithmacy, I'll see you at dinner when you're discharged." Harry smiled at her as she tugged on Ron's arm, silently ordering him to accompany her.

"See you mate –ow 'mione that hurts!" Ron said from the doorway before being pulled through. Harry laughed aloud at his friends' display, while Lucius and Draco sniffed in distaste.

Lucius looked down at his son, who looked back at him cautiously. "Draco, we shall discuss this after dinner, for now I must go see my new...quarters," he said with contempt for his new dwellings, obviously he didn't like the fact that it wasn't as lavish as he was used to. He didn't wait for Draco's recognition, before turning on his heels and leaving the infirmary.

Harry and Draco sat in companionable silence for a few moments, savoring an empty hospice, until Draco asked, "Why?" In such a whisper that Harry scarcely thought he had heard him.

"Why what," Harry asked trying to mimic Draco's tone.

"Why did you save me?"

Harry looked away from him, and slipped his hand back from its warm embrace to rest in bitter solitude on his lap, while the other made its way into his hair. "Because you were in trouble, and because my Gryffindor Heroics will not allow me to watch a person suffer, even you." _Liar!_ His inner voice reprimanded him.

The mask was back up on Draco's face so quickly, Harry wondered how he didn't get whiplash. "Is that the truth?" His voice was jarringly calm. His eyes however showed a frightened pleading emotion that almost broke Harry's heart. He looked down at his lap, but strong fingers pulled his chin up so his eyes met stormy grey. "Is it the truth?" He asked again, this time his tone was edging on dangerous.

He couldn't lie to him, not like this. "No, no it isn't the truth, I...care for you like mad, and knew what you were going through-"

"How could you possibly...did Severus tell you?!"

He couldn't possibly tell Draco about his visions!? Only Ron and Hermione knew about them, but...something told him to trust Draco so he took a deep breath and said, "No Draco, Snape didn't tell me. I-I had a nightmare...well more of a vision, of one of Voldemort's meetings, the last meeting that was held before we rescued you. I saw Voldemort taunt you and your father, and then I saw him..." He shivered, and Draco didn't need him to continue to know what happened, he had lived through it. Silence fell over them again, not as comfortable as it had been before, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Draco looked up, flicking blond hair out of his eyes he said, "Thank you," and smiled at Harry again in that way that made his heart turn to mush.

"Anytime," he laughed lightly. Draco rolled his eyes, but there was a certain twinkle in their depth that would've given Dumbledore a run for his money. A strand of hair fell in front of Draco's eyes again, and Harry reached up to tuck it behind his ear. His hair was soft to the touch and Harry just wanted to run his fingers through it.

His hand traveled down his cheek, and Draco turned his head to kiss the hand. The skin of his cheek was cold, but his lips were very warm. Harry curled his fingers around the back of the Slytherin's neck, pulling him closer.

"Is this okay," Harry asked remembering the Dark Lord's torture. Draco didn't answer but closed the gap between them, crushing his lips onto Harry's. Nimble, but strong fingers found their way into his hair and stroked softly as the kiss deepened. Harry swept his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, and was relieved when he opened his mouth instead of running away as he had last time. Tongues battled, and hands roamed endlessly. Harry thought he would die when Draco moaned into his mouth, and was about to remove the blond's shirt when someone cleared their throat, bringing the boys back to a crashing reality.

Harry and Draco jumped apart, and attempted to look nonchalant. Madame Pomfrey raised an eye brow, but she looked a bit flushed herself. "I was just coming out to tell you, Mr. Potter that you are free to leave. I daresay I interrupted something important, but I'm sure you can continue that _outside_ of my infirmary." Harry and Draco blushed furiously, both avoiding the matron's eye.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey," Harry said stuttered, getting out of bed, and quickly putting on his shoes. Harry and Draco left as soon as they were able, and could've sworn they heard her say 'History does repeat itself,' but were quite confused to her meaning.

"So Harry," Draco began shyly, "what does this make us?"

"Well I should hope...boyfriends...?" Harry said looking at the floor, feeling quite like a twelve year old at that moment.

Draco took his hand in his and squeezed lightly, "I'd like that Harry, but it won't be easy, you'll still drive me up the wall with your Gryffindorish tendencies I'm sure." Harry laughed, and was thankful for the break in tension.

"Yes well, you'll learn to live with my 'Gryffindorish' ways in time, but I'm sure we'll still manage to get on each other's nerves once an a while." Draco rolled his eyes, and kissed Harry's temple.

"Whatever will I do with you Harry, your hair is atrocious!"

"Hey, just because it's a bit messy-"

"A bit?" Draco asked with a coy smile and a raise of an eye brow. Harry replied by sticking out his tongue. "Mature Potter," the Slytherin returned the favor however and stuck out his tongue as well.

"I should probably go talk to Ron and Hermione, I know they'll be chomping at the bit to get answers, especially Hermione," Draco chuckled.

"Of course, shall I meet you before dinner?" Harry smiled at his attempted casualness, he wasn't fooled.

"How about I meet you in the dungeons after I talk with Ron and Hermione?" Draco nodded and gave him directions to his private quarters. He had been given his own room, because it was no longer safe for him to bunk with the other Slytherins. They kissed each other chastely before going their separate ways.

Harry made it to the portrait fairly quickly; it was only three floors up. Upon entry to the Gryffindor common room he was jumped, and bodily moved to the couch by his dorm mates.

"Alright Harry spill," Seamus said his Irish brogue simply purring for details. Harry raised his eye brows in a very Slytherin fashion, before sitting up straight and fixing his glasses, which had become askew due to the man handling.

"Yes Harry, what happened with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked a little more studiously, and Harry was inclined to answer her more than Seamus who would surely use it as wank material.

"Well I was wandering the corridors one night when I couldn't sleep, and stumbled across a room I'd never seen before, I could hear music coming from the other side so I opened the door to investigate. Draco was sitting playing the piano, quite beautifully I might add, and well he was... singing." He could tell Ron was going to interrupt with an insult so he silenced him with a glare. "It was really powerful, and quite depressing, and I wondered what had made him sing about such things," he wasn't really going to tell them _exactly_what Draco was singing about, that was his private business. "The next day I began noticing changes in Draco that I hadn't really taken notice to before." A few wrinkled brows told him he would need to elaborate. "Like, Hermione has he once called you a mudblood this year?"

Hermione looked like she was trying to remember at least one time when he had, then shook her head. "No I suppose he hadn't," she said almost astonished at the prospect.

"Exactly, I noticed he only retaliated when Ron or someone provoked him," He sent a hard glare at Ron, who the decency to look sheepish, "And never looked for a fight. Do you remember when he walked out of Care of Magical Creatures? Well that night I went back to that room, and he was there. We talked for a little while, or well a long while and we formed a friendship. A friendship I thought I'd ruined when I kissed him." A few gasps around the room, the loudest was Ginny Weasley.

Harry ignored her preferring to continue with his story. "He had run away and understandably too. As you all know the next day Draco left with his father to head home for his mother's funeral." Those who did not know Lady Malfoy had died gasped again; there weren't many that didn't; word at Hogwarts spread fast. "I knew he didn't just go home to mourn the passing of his beloved mother, I had this _feeling_," he knew Ron and Hermione would get the hint that his 'feeling' was a vision, the one he had on the stairwell that day. "I spoke with Professor Snape (a few raised eyebrows told him people thought he was mad) and we devised a plan to rescue Draco and Lucius from their imprisonment at Malfoy Manor. Oh yes, they were prisoners in their own home, trapped their by Voldemort."

"That was dangerous harry you could've gotten hurt, or killed, or expelled for leaving school grounds without the headmaster's permission!" Hermione chimed in right when Harry knew she would. He smiled at her shyly, knowing a 'mother-hen' speech was coming up. He forestalled her by holding up his hand.

"But I didn't, and Professor Snape and I saved them. Draco and I had a talk," he left out the part where they snogged like their lives depended on it, "and we are together now." A few claps from around the room, the loudest were, surprisingly, Ron and Hermione. He figured it would take months of convincing for Ron to accept this. Hermione must've had a _chat _with him before Harry showed up. He loved his friends!

Everyone had gone back to normal Sunday activities. Hermione sat reading a large book that was almost too big to fit in her lap, Ron was eating a chocolate frog, and Harry was counting down the minutes to when he would see Draco again...which was five, and counting."Harry, how 'bout a game of chess?" Ron asked getting up from the couch.

"Sorry Ron, you'll have to kick my arse later, I've got to go meet Draco before dinner," he said standing up and walking to the portrait hole.

"Alright, catch you at dinner, yes?" Ron asked going back to his chocolate frog, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but we might have a visitor," was his response before leaving the common room.

He whistled on his way down to Draco's room, which was just past Professor Snape's. He knocked on the door trice and waited. He heard Draco's soft leather shoes and the small click of a lock before the door opened.

"Ready for dinner?" Harry asked looking Draco up and down. He had showered, which was made obvious by his still damp hair, and changed his clothes to the school uniform.

"I'm starved, just give me a second to lock this blasted door." He waved his wand in a complicated pattern, and muttered a few words, and more clicks issued. "There, that is bloody annoying and tedious." Harry laughed at Draco's affronted tone.

"Shall we?" He asked extending his arm for Draco to loop his through. Draco merely looked at it absurdly.

"I'm not a girl Potter," he muttered, but never the less linked his arm with Harry's and they began making their way towards the Great Hall for supper. They walked into the Great Hall, arms still joined together. They were granted some strange looks but nothing they couldn't handle, they sat opposite Ron and Hermione, and Hermione smiled at the pair. Wanting to not make things awkward, Draco smiled back. Ron looked at him queerly, as if shocked beyond reason that Draco could smile.

They ate in relative silence, getting looks from the Slytherins, Snape, and Lucius. Dumbledore just smiled at them as he spoke with McGonagall.

"So Harry did you hear? Puddlemere lost to Cannons last weekend," Seamus said, halfway down the table. Ron seemed very happy, and proceeded to give him his 'I win!' face, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You support Puddlemere?" Harry nodded. "I suppose they're alright but their keeper is utter bollocks, making an easy win for Falmouth Falcons, who have brilliant Chasers as well as a seeker." Ron starred in awe at Draco, everyone knew Draco played, but no one in Gryffindor knew Draco was actually a fan of the sport. Noticing everyone starring Draco turned to Harry. "Did they malfunction?" Harry laughed.

"No, they just didn't expect you to actually _like_Quidditch, we thought you just played to...well, make your father happy," Harry said guiltily, suddenly flustered that they had prejudged the Slytherin as much as they had.

"Of course I am a fan, no self respecting wizard isn't. So Weasley, I take it you support that gormless cock-up of a team the Cannons?" Ron pursed his lips, and Draco backtracked. "Don't get me wrong, their beaters are some of the best, but their chaser couldn't catch a Quaffle if careened right into her hands!"

"Well the Falcon's Beaters are brutal, I mean look at their strategy! I don't even think they care if they hit their own players!" The rest of dinner was spent, shouting out strategies and Ron and Draco betting on who would win the World Cup this year. Harry almost jumped into the pot, but decided against it, he'd let Draco and Ron have their fun. Besides the fact that he seriously doubted the Cannons would even make it to the Cup let alone win it.

By the time Draco and Ron were finished with their "discussion" which had quickly turned into a screaming debate, the hall was almost empty. Harry and Draco held back a little to allow Ron and Hermione to walk ahead of them.

"Thanks for allowing me to sit with you," Draco whispered in his ear, and the sensation of hot breath on his neck sent chills down Harry's spine.

"No problem, I'm glad you had fun," Harry whispered back.

"Fun is a strong word, but Weasley does have some good opinions on strategy. As did you Harry, you're quite the brilliant strategist, you should be captain!"

Harry shook his head, "nah, too much work." Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Lazy, well I guess this is where we part, goodnight Harry." Draco gave him a quick kiss that left Harry defiantly wanting more.

"Night Draco," he said a little late, as Draco had already turned and started walking towards the dungeons. "Hey mate, I know you're smitten with the bloke, but wipe that goofy grin from your face, it's disconcerting," Ron said coming to stand beside him.

Harry looked at him smugly. "Did 'Mione teach you that word Ronnie?" Ron scowled, Hermione and Harry laughed.

"So Harry...did you finish the potions essay Snape assigned?" Ron asked as they began to walk back to their common room.

"Oh bollocks no!" Harry had completely forgotten the paper.

"Hermione?" Ron asked pleadingly. Hermione simply huffed her annoyance, and looked at Ron exasperatedly.

"Ron you've had a week to complete the assignment! Honestly you both are hopeless!" Ron looked a bit disheartened, not wanting to make Hermione even more peevish Harry had an epiphany.

"I wonder if Draco would be willing to help me. No doubt he's already finished his, that leave you 'mione more time to help Ron," _and more time for me to be alone with Draco,_ he thought covetously. Before Hermione or Ron could say anything on the subject, Harry had raced off to Draco's room.

Sprinting down the long hallway he soon made it to Draco's door. He knocked on the wooden surface three times, as he had done earlier. Again he heard Draco walk to the door and disengage the locks.

"Harry?" He asked in confusion. He took in the sight of Harry hunched over at his doorstep, hands on his knees, panting like he had just run a marathon. "Harry, what's wrong?" He asked deeply fretful.

Harry huffed a few time, attempting to catch his breath as soon as possible and quell Draco's anxiety. "Draco...did you finish...your Potions essay?" He asked wheezing every few seconds from the stitch in his chest.

"Harry you prat! Don't scare me like that; I thought the castle was under siege with Voldemort at the gates!" He invited Harry in, cuffing him on the back of the head for worrying him in such a manner. The room was different than Harry remembered Draco's room at the Manor. For one thing, the walls weren't a monochromatic grey stone work; they were actually a deep cerulean, which Harry found to be strangely calming. The furniture had a light cherry wood finish, and the bedspread and curtains were a silvery blue. All in all Harry was shocked at the décor as he sat down heavily on a satin navy couch.

"Nice isn't it, I had the house elves bring in the furniture from storage at the Manor, it was Father's when he was Head Boy here and had his own room, I like it quite a deal more than the boring stonework and clichéd green." Harry had to agree, it was a great deal more tasteful than the gaudy Slytherin common room.

"Now you asked if I finished my potions essay? I had finished it the night it was assigned, I assume you forgot yours?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Snape's stupid assignments always seem to slip to the back of my mind, sometimes I think he does that on purpose." Draco chuckled, and shook his head. He sat next to Harry and leaned back. He crossed on leg over his knee, now there thighs were flush together.

"It's a bit hard to forget a potions essay when the Potions Master is your Godfather," Draco said pulling a piece of parchment from his bag and unrolling it. It was quite long, and full of elegant handwriting, not an inch was sparred. Harry gawked.

"You write more than Hermione does!" Harry said incredulously, eyes bulging behind the frames.

"Indeed? Potions seems to be the only class I manage to best her in." Draco stated a bit resentfully. "Have you at least started yours?"

Harry shook his head and Draco sighed.

"Alright I'll help you, but next time try to remember." Harry kissed him in thanks, and Draco grabbed a parchment and quill.

They sat, hunched together, working intently on the potions essay, which was easier than most, if not all he had done. Draco was a much better teacher than Snape.

Halfway through the teachings Harry felt a firm hand rest on his thigh as Draco leaned over to inspect his answers. "Okay, after you add the crushed belladonna roots to they can fuse with the cockroach wings..." Draco began to move that pale, delicate, _beautiful_ hand, and it was very,_ very_distracting! "...Then you stir anticlockwise..." He was only hearing every other instruction. The warm plam moved up his leg, almost to his hip, then back down to his knee. Up, down, up, down...Harry imagined what other used that hand could be put to...

"-arry, Harry! Are you listening?" Harry turned his head, his nose almost touching Draco's. "Harry," Draco breathed against his lips. The hand stopped its movements, and rested on his hip. Harry pressed his mouth to the Slytherin's and they began to move together perfectly.

Harry found himself moving to sit in Draco's lap, rocking his hips against the blond's. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, and he shivered. He pressed his hands to his boyfriend's chest and began to undo the Slytherin tie, followed shortly after by the buttons. Draco followed suit. Their lips never leaving each others.

Harry's hands traveled down to Draco's fine leather belt. His lips moved down to his chin, then jaw, then finally neck. Draco could only moan and clutch at Harry's hips. He deftly undid the belt and unzipped his trousers. Draco moaned again, the sound resonating on Harry's lips, which were currently latched onto the Slytherin's throat, sucking, biting, licking, and kissing every inch of pale flesh he could reach.

Draco was panting madly, and Harry was just about to reach for his prize when...

"Draco open this bloody door!" They heard Lucius Malfoy curse from the other side of the door.

Harry jumped off Draco, who looked like he had just been told Christmas was canceled, and threw his cloak on; which was still in his pocket from his "trip" to the Manor.

Lucius must've unlocked the door himself, because Draco hadn't moved a muscle except for to try, in vain, to straighten himself up.

"Draco I have been knocking for five minutes, what are you-"Lucius took in his son's appearance. His hair was disheveled; tie thrown haphazardly on the floor, his shirt unbuttoned, couch pillows and cushions lay askew, pants unzipped with his hand precariously perched over them. Lucius raised his eyebrow. "I warned you I would be coming; surely you can do that at later hours of the night." Draco flushed scarlet, and Harry fought the urge to chuckle.

"What are you doing here father?" Draco asked, hastily, if not awkwardly, zipping up his pants.

"To discuss your relationship with Potter, as I have already told you," Lucius drawled eloquently.

"I'm not leaving him if that's what you want," Draco replied hotly, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Lucius only sat down gracefully, and made it look as if the armed chair he was sitting in were a throne.

"Do not assume to know what I was, or was not going to say Draco," Lucius said sharply, subduing his son's outbursts in an instant. Draco looked down at his folded hands, and Lucius spoke in softer tones this time. "As you are aware you are not in a completely original situation. We both know someone who, like you, fell in love with his Gryffindor rival, and it was almost his ruin."

Harry was confused, hadn't Lucius come to discuss him, and try to convince his only son to not be with him? What was this about somebody else? Slytherins were so confusing!

"I would just like to remind you the lesson he taught. _Never_give someone that kind of power over you; no matter how 'safe' you may feel with this other person. Gryffindors are notorious for rushing into things, then backing out when they've had time to 'think' and 'come to their senses'.

"Harry is nothing like Black! He would never do to me what Black did to Severus!" What, Sirius, and SNAPE?!? They must be high to think that Sirius would ever find Snape even remotely attractive.

"I'm just warning you of the possible consequences of you actions Draco, just be careful. I'd hate to see you hurt the way Severus was," Lucius said gently. He folded his hands in his lap, just as Draco had and sat looking pensive for a few moments. When he opened his eyes, Harry knew the previous conversation had been dropped; they would speak of it no more. "Speaking of our beloved Severus, he has invited you over for tea tomorrow after classes." Harry's original opinion of Lucius Malfoy was changing rapidly, and he suspected he had misjudged the whole Malfoy family. He wondered if Snape would be any different now that the masks were dropped.

"May I bring Harry?" Draco asked eagerly, Lucius smirked.

"Severus anticipated as such and has said," Lucius cleared his throat, "'if you must Draco, but he is NOT to touch ANYTHING!'" Lucius did a fair impression of the dark Potions Master. Draco laughed allowed, Harry barely contained his chortle.

"You can expect Harry and I, pending his cooperation," Harry caught Draco's eyes flicker in his direction briefly, "at seven tomorrow, if it is agreeable with Severus." Harry scoffed audibly at Draco's formal tone, and was instantly aware of his mistake. Lucius' eyes snapped in his direction, and ran over the place he was hiding repeatedly. Draco however was looking anyway but at Harry.

"Draco," Lucius started warningly, "might we have a visitor?"

"Ummm..." Harry had never heard the blond so inarticulate before. He decided to make it easier for Draco, and pulled off his cloak, revealing himself to the room.

-----

A/N: I could NOT find a place to end this chapter! I finally settled on Harry pulling off the cloak because I did not want this chapter to be 12 pages long. I thought of a brilliant ending today in U.S History which incorporated Sirius so if you are not already aware I added him in the first four chapters so people did not think he was dead. They are merely letters but they are important to the ending. So I suggest you go back and read them if you have not already. I think Lucius is darling and I love him in this chapter! I promise the next chapter will be more eventful but the 'talks' needed to happen. Well the next and hopefully last chapter will be up in the next few days.


	7. Vehement Diamonds

"Er, hello Mr. Malfoy," he said uncertainly, Lucius merely shook his head, blond hair flowing about his face. Draco starred in shock at Harry, his grey eyes bulging slightly; cursing the stupidest trait in the Gryffindor house, also known as bravery. Lucius looked rather calm, if somewhat amused. Harry scratched at his neck in nervousness.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, it is indeed interesting to see you here, in my son's private quarters. At least you still appear to be clothed." Lucius sent a look to Draco, and Harry blushed.

Harry sat next to Draco, who leaned in close and muttered, "Good timing you nutter."

"Potter, I assume you heard everything that was said?" Harry nodded, not trusting his own voice. Lucius Malfoy was a very intimidating man. "Well I should hope I do not have to tell you what was discussed here is private, and should not be shared with any of your followers." Harry nodded again, holding his tongue to keep from snapping back at the comment about his friends being 'followers'.

Draco, sensing the tension between his father and his boyfriend, put a comforting hand on Harry's, which was resting on his knee. Lucius looked at their joined hands with raised eyebrows.

"If you hurt my son Potter, I will personally show you so many dark curses you'll be begging for the Dark Lord's mercy," Lucius warned enigmatically. Harry wasn't sure if he should feel angry, or happy that Mr. Malfoy loved Draco enough to threaten his boyfriend.

"Father could you attempt not to scare Harry away, please. I quite like his obnoxiousness," Harry, and Lucius scoffed at the same time, then scowled at each other, "And his glowing eyes." Draco starred into Harry's eyes, and they forgot they had company in the room as their lips met in a kiss.

"I'll leave you to continue your '_work'._" Lucius stood, and walked to the door, with his back to his son, and the Boy-Who-Lived the whole time. "Draco," the blond looked up at his father, who was facing the door, he smirked a bit. "I expect Mr. Potter to be in _his_ own room tonight." With that said, he shut the door.

Harry and Draco broke away, suddenly noticing they were quite alone.

"If I had known that snogging you would get him to shut his gob, and leave quietly, I would've done it sooner," Draco said, causing Harry to laugh. "Alright, enough tom foolery, let's say you and I finish this essay, shall we?" Draco kissed Harry's pouting lips, and picked up his quill. They worked for another thirty minutes taking "necessary" snogging breaks every now and again. Finally the paper was done, and Harry sighed in relief.

"Come now Harry, potions isn't that bad." Draco reproved, checking the paper over for tiny mistakes.

"It is when Sir- Grease-A-Lot is teaching," Harry muttered.

Draco's expression darkened. "Don't talk that way about my Godfather Harry. You try standing over a cauldron all day and see what it does to your hair. Actually, it might help to tame it." Draco was scowling, and Harry didn't like that expression on his Slytherin's face, so he decided to apologize for his rude comment with a kiss.

"Merlin 9:30 already?" Harry asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Apparently. Well mustn't disobey father's rules," Draco said with a sigh. "No matter how much I may want to," he added. Harry kissed Draco goodnight, and thanked him for his help with the essay.

He walked back to the common room, finally deliberating over the information he'd learned in Draco's room. _Snape and Sirius had been...together. Must've been in school. I wonder what broke them up._

Draco sat with them again at breakfast. He muttered sleepily to himself about, "Gryffindors being too loud," and to "pass the bloody tea already". Draco, bless his heart, was obviously NOT a morning person.

"Ugh, why does Merlin hate me?" Ron asked, mouth full of bacon.

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Draco asked in disgust. "And for Merlin's sake please chew, and swallow before you answer me!"

Ron did just that, and when his mouth was clear of food he said in horror, "We have double potions FIRST! Snape will burn me alive. My essay only ended up being five inches, not the required ten!"

"Ron, we were assigned fifteen, which was why we had a week. Please tell me that you finished yours Harry," Hermione pleaded. Draco smiled as Harry pulled out a seventeen inch report. He quickly, but gently, tucked it back into his bag, lest something disastrous happen to it.

"Blimey Harry, how'd you manage that!?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"I had help," he said smiling at Draco. They walked to potions, and sat down at their usual table in the back.

"Greasy Bat to enter in three...two...one..."As Ron said 'one' Snape walked through the door.

"Weasley," Draco said warningly, but before he could utter a threat, Snape began to speak.

"Before we begin, I would like to collect your assignments." He could summon them magically, but it scared, and shamed his students more when he came to collect them personally.

He walked around, scowling grimly at a few students, all of whom were in the Gryffindor house; as they tried to give feeble excuses as to why they did not have their homework.

Standing in front of their lab table, Snape starred his hooked nose down at all of them...well except Draco, whose essay he collected first with a less hostile smile. He held out his hand to Harry, and he handed it to Snape with confidence for the first time in all the years he'd taken Snape's class.

"Amazing how dating a Slytherin can boost a Gryffindor's intelligence." Snape sneered, and Harry glared. He was about to retort when he felt Draco's hand on his leg, telling him to let it go. His sneer became more pronounce, and menacing when he looked at Ron's paper, and he scowled whilst collecting Hermione's.

"Bastard," Ron said under his breath.

"Weasley, one more word about my Godfather, and so help me you'll be pulling that ladle out of your ass through your throat." Harry sniggered; he'd pay big money to see that.

"Listen Malfoy-"

"Today you will be working on Amortentia..."

"If you think you can threaten me like that-"

"...As most of you dunderheads are not aware it is the most powerful love potion in the world..."

"Oooh, I'm so scared Weasel-"

"...And smells different to each person based on what attracts them the most..."

"Bring it Malfoy."

"Weasley, what is so important that you feel the need to interrupt me?" Snape asked, crossing his arms sharply. Everyone in the room turned to look at Ron, whose face was currently becoming the color of his fiery hair.

"Nothing sir."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Weasley, and hopefully this 'nothing'," Harry thought he saw the tiniest inclination of his head in Draco's direction, but no one else seemed to notice; "won't interrupt my class again."

Snape went on to discuss the properties of Amortentia, and then set them off to make it themselves.

Harry and Draco's potion was perfect. Of course Draco didn't allow Harry to touch anything, because Amortentia was very temperamental, but Harry paid close attention, this was sure to be on one of Snape's practical exams, because of its difficulty.

"What do you smell?" Harry asked Draco, who was wafting at his potion.

"Broom polish, treacle tarts, fire, like an open flame." Harry smiled. "What do you smell?"

Harry took a whiff then chuckled to himself. "Expensive cologne, liquorish mint, and...winter, like that cold snowy smell on the air."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, Harry would have to ask him later how he did that. "Interesting, alright, let's bottle this, and give it to Professor Snape." After doing that, they were dismissed as the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch," Harry said, kissing Draco goodbye. Nothing eventful happened between potions and dinner except Harry tripped down the moving stairs, almost falling off completely. Luckily, no one was there to see, and fuss over him.

He met Draco for dinner, and they ate some chips, and custard, with chicken. For desert they served Harry's favorite: treacle tarts. He tucked right in, while Draco smiled at him.

"Alright Harry I think you've stuffed your face enough, we mustn't keep Severus, and Father waiting." Ron, Hermione, and half the Gryffindor table looked up.

"You're skipping common room game night to hang out with Snape and Malfoy Sr.?!" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"Yes you pleb, it's called having after dinner tea with my family, something I haven't been able to do in quite a long time," Draco snapped, eyes narrowed, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"But do you have to take Harry with you?"

"Jealous Weasel?" Draco's snarl turned into his trademark smirk.

"Enough," Harry said standing. "Ron stop being a prat. We play chess every week, and every week you beat the snot out of me at it." Ron looked a bit ashamed, and mumbled an apology. Draco snickered at Ron's reprimanding. "And you," Harry turned to Draco, "I'm going with you because I said I would, and it's important to you. Ron still needs time to get used to this, so stop being a prat because you know how horrible you are at –what did you call it, ah yes, 'Muggle dueling'."

"Fine, sorry Harry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Ron." Before Ron had the chance to look smug at Draco's spluttering face, Harry said, "You too Ron. Shake hands, and make up, because you're both giving me a headache." They both became stuttering fools.

"Harry but –it was his fault!"

"I don't apologies to people who are wrong."

"Now," Harry said in a commanding voice. They scowled, quickly extended their hands, shook, and pulled back. Ron wiped his hand on his pants, and Draco wiped his on the Hogwarts' napkin.

"Very well done Harry," Hermione chuckled as Harry leaned down, and grabbed his bag.

"Thank you, I did learn from the Master of splitting up fights, herself." Harry bowed regally, and Hermione hit him on the arm. "My Queen, she wounds me!" Harry exclaimed dramatically, swooning into Draco's arms.

"I thought Malfoy was your queen, Potter." They heard a snarling voice from behind them. Harry and Draco turned around to stare at the pug nosed face of Pansy Parkinson. She was flanked by Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. She jeered down at the Gryffindor table.

"Stuff it Parkinson, and do you mind I just ate you see, and I'd like the chance to keep my meal down," Harry said sourly, glaring down at the short brunette.

"Shut up Potter, we didn't come here to talk to you," Zabini spat. "We came here to talk to our old friend Draco." Draco narrowed his eyes at them. Behind them Harry noticed the Gryffindors were preparing to fight the Slytherin gang if required.

"Interesting, how quickly you ran from the Manor, betrayed your home, and heritage. All for what? A pair of ugly colored eyes, and a scar?" Nott said, wrapping an arm around Parkinson's waist.

"Odd, that you should turn to Nott, now that I am no longer there. Are you really that easy Pansy, or are you frightened. Tell me, how is my Uncle Rodolphus? Does he call you pretty?" Pansy scowled, but looked well enough afraid. She flipped them off, and walked away, her gang trailing behind her. "I warned them, I bloody well warned them, and they still insist that is the better path than this!" Everyone looked at Draco in awe. He was shaking in fury, and the glasses on the table began to rattle.

Harry was angry himself, but he could tell Draco needed him to be calm now. "Draco, calm down." He put a calm hand on his shoulder that smoothly moved down to his waist. Harry hugged him flush against his body, whispering soothing things in his ear. Harry felt Draco stop shaking, and relax against him.

"Thanks Harry," he said, unevenly.

"Let's go see your Godfather, you look like you could use some tea." Draco smiled, and they walked out of the almost empty, and certainly silent, Great Hall.

Draco knocked on Snape's door, and they heard a sharp 'enter', from within. They walked into a sitting room of sorts. It was very nicely decorated. The brown leather couch and matching wing back chairs stood opposite each other; with a coffee table separating the two. There was a fire going which warmed the dungeons drafty interior. Lucius sat on one of the wing back chairs, Snape sat in the other. It was quite intimidating.

"Draco, Potter," Snape greeted.

"Goodevening Severus, Father," Draco said cordially.

"Hello Professor, Mr. Malfoy." They sat together on the couch, the leather already warm from the fire. It was rather nice, if not for the two Slytherins starring down at him as if he were a small child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You look pale Draco, something wrong?" Lucius asked, setting down his cup.

"Nothing father," Draco said, grey eyes fixed on the cup in his slightly trembling hands. Lucius raised an eyebrow, and set his gaze on Harry.

Harry looked at Draco, then sighed. "Parkinson said some things that really upset him. He almost broke every glass in the Great Hall."

"What did she say Potter?"

"It doesn't matter Severus, just drop it. That stupid bint doesn't know what she's talking about," Draco snarled. Harry put a consoling hand on his knee.

"Draco would you like a calming draught?" Lucius asked, seeing that Draco was in a right fit.

Harry began moving his hand, hoping to comfort his boyfriend. He put his arms around Draco's shoulders, and the blond leaned into him. He began to relax again. Harry smiled, and kissed the crown of Draco's head. Draco smiled up at him.

"Thank you Harry," Draco whispered.

"Anytime," he happily replied. Suddenly they heard a crash from above. Harry and Draco jumped, but Snape and Lucius, ever the composed, merely looked up.

"What was-" Draco began before a girl, no older than twelve, rushed in. She was sporting a badly cut face, she also held her arm close to her body.

"Professor! Death Eaters in the castle! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is at our gate!"

Snape and Lucius rose to their feet, their wands already drawn.

----

Sorry for not uploading for a while. School, and reality messed up my plans. I am also sorry for the cliffy in this chapter, but if I didn't do this the chapter would've been a million pages long.

I'm also having a vote. Someone on the good side needs to die in this next chapter. Obviously it can't be Harry or Draco, but anyone else on the light is fair game. So I suppose, vote for the person you want to see dead, or who you think would have the most dramatic death. Sirius is in here as well, along with Severus, and Lucius. Just in case you forgot. Oh, and I won't upload the next chapter, or really even write it unless you vote, and review.

TTFN


	8. Brokenhearted Obscurity

Snape and Lucius were out the door in the blink of an eye. Harry carefully, but quickly picked up the small girl, and sat her down on Snape's couch. He gave her a healing draught that was thrust into his hand by Draco, before they too left.

"How do you suppose they got past the wards?" Draco asked, his wand already outstretched. His eyes kept shifting back and forth, as if waiting to be attacked. Harry really couldn't blame him for his were doing the same thing.

They ran up a corridor from Snape's room, and past some empty portraits. _They must be watching the battle_, Harry thought. "I'm not sure." Harry knew that it was more than likely they were able to get past the wards with the help of Parkinson and her lot, but Harry didn't voice his opinion.

They traveled down another hallway, and Harry was thoroughly lost. He half recognized this hallway as the way to the Slytherin common room from his excursion in second year, but this was different. The hall was completely black. They each cast a _lumos_, and only then did they see the terrible damage done.

Half the hallway was collapsed, water trickling in from odd places in the cracks. They heard heaving breathing, and saw McGonagall trapped under some of the rubble. "Professor!" Harry exclaimed, dropping to his knees, in a desperate attempt to free his Head of House. Draco quickly followed suit.

"Don't bother boys.... Harry you're needed elsewhere, you...too Draco, do not waste your.... energies here," she rasped, her voice was quite weak. "All the Slytherin's.... are out of the common room, the younger years... evacuated. Now...go." Tears ran down Harry's face, and he knew this was only the beginning as McGonagall's hand went limp in his.

"Come on Harry, she's in a better place." Harry heard Draco mumble. To Harry Draco's voice sounded as if it were underwater. They left McGonagall, and headed upstairs to the boisterous foyer. There were people running around, screaming, crying, dying. It was bedlam, it was war.

"Where's Dumbledore?!" Draco yelled, firing a purple colored curse at a cloaked figure. The curse hit him square in the chest, causing the figure to fall to the floor.

"Out front, trying to hold them back from the main castle," someone said beside them. Harry thought he recognized the voice, but this was not the right moment to contemplate who the speaker might be. He had more pressing questions.

"Where are Ron, and Hermione?" Harry quickly ducked a curse, and Draco shot their attacker. It was Colin who stood beside them, and Harry was thankful.

"They're out front with Dumbledore."

"Draco, we've got to get to the front!" They broke through the crowd, jumping over fallen pieces of stone and bodies. They ran through the crumbling double doors out onto the grounds. Outside they briefly met with Draco's father, but he shouted for them to move on as he took down one of his former compatriots.

Running down a steep hill they spotted two red heads in a fierce battle with dementors, and were those... acromantula?! Two cloaked Death Eaters were just out of reach of them, taunting the Gryffindors as they tried in vain to defeat the creatures.

Ron managed to drive away the dementor, as Harry and Draco came down to help. "Have you two seen Hermione?" Ron asked frantically, helping his sister kill the very large spider that was advancing upon them, pincers sharp, and gleaming with venom.

"We were told she was with you," Draco said as the dementors closed in. He felt a breathtaking sense of freedom at the memory in the forefront of his mind. A sense of freedom, and love. "Expecto Patronum!" A blinding white eagle soared from the tip of his wand. It batted at the dementors chasing them away.

The Death Eaters moved in no longer amused. They shot a killing curse at the blond, and Harry tackled him, bringing them both to the ground with an "oomph". They heard a body fall beside them, and a loud scream. Harry looked up to see Ron on the ground his eyes wide open and empty.

"Ron!" Harry yelled and scurried over to his best friend. Draco and Ginny took care of the Death Eaters, protecting both Harry and Ron's body.

"Reducto!" Ginny and Draco yelled together, blasting the Death Eaters back. The dementors returned however, and they began to move in quickly. It grew impossibly cold. Draco and Ginny weren't sure if they had the strength to fight them off again.

"Expecto Patronum!" It wasn't working, only a tiny fizz of a shield formed, and the dementors came closer. "Harry! Harry please! Help!" Draco shouted, trying once again to produce a patronus. Voices filled his head as the dementor drew nearer, sickening laughter, and ghastly moans plagued his ears. "Harry I need you! Please!"

"Expecto Patronum!" A dazzling stag came forth showering the dementors with a brilliant light, sending them in the opposite direction. Harry stood, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were alight with anger, fury, and a fire Draco had never seen before.

"We can't stay here Harry, they'll come back. Ginny will send someone for Ron. We need to find Dumbledore."

"No, we need to find Voldemort." He set his face, more determined than ever to kill the man, consequences be damned. _This ends tonight. _

They ran further along the grounds and spotted a group fighting off three Death Eaters; they were losing. Draco and Harry ran as fast as they could, arriving in time for Luna to duck Avery's killing curse.

"Baby Potty has arrived!" Bellatrix screamed triumphantly, still fighting with Neville, who looked like he was fighting to the death; Bellatrix merely looked bored, dancing around his curses and parries. "And Draco! How charming!"

Hermione was fighting Nott, and looked done for when she lost her wand. Harry was not about to lose anymore of his friends on Draco's watch. He shot Nott down, killing him with a flash of green light, hatred still coursing through him. Harry looked at him, shock and awe clearly evident on his face. Before Draco had time to place a reason to each emotion he felt a burning sensation on his back followed by wet blood dripping from the wound, he fell to the ground.

"Blood traitors like you should be drained of every drop," Bellatrix laughed from behind Draco. Three stunners were shot at once, and Bellatrix went down with a thud, surprise evident in her frozen eyes.

"Leave her for the dementors," Neville said. Harry knelt by Draco and ripped open his shirt. The wound was a good size, but not very deep. Hermione knelt next to Harry to help him examine the wound, Neville kept a lookout.

"I know a spell that could help the bleeding stop, but I don't know how to close a dark magic wound," Hermione said, biting her lip. Draco twitched on the ground and groaned from the pain. Harry gave her a look that said 'just do it woman!' "Cruortelum." From her wand shot a yellowish light that absorbed itself into Draco's wound. He squirmed in displeasure, and then relaxed as the blood ceased to flow. Draco slowly stood, with Harry and Hermione spotting him.

"Are you okay?" Harry gushed, Draco merely nodded. Harry turned to Hermione. "'Mione we need to find Dumbledore. Do you know where he is?"

"He was near the front gates when he told us to pull back here. I haven't seen him since. Harry where's Ron, he was supposed to meet you farther up?" Hermione had a pleading look in her eyes, as if willing Harry to tell her that Ron was okay, that he was alive and well. The look in Harry's eyes must've told her all she needed to know for she broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Harry held her as she cried on his shoulder for her lost beloved. When her eyes met Harry's again the friendly warmth that she always possessed was gone. There was no light in her eyes, it seemed as though she, her soul, had died along with Ron.

"What am I supposed to do without him Harry?" She asked desperately; tears still streaming down her blotchy face.

"Ron wouldn't want us to give up Hermione. Ron would want us to win, or die trying." She nodded numbly, and let go of Harry. Harry gave her one last sorrowful look then he and Draco ran in the direction of Voldemort and Dumbledore.

They found the two adults, locked in a heated battle. Voldemort was laughing manically, Dumbledore was ashen faced. They were dancing around each other, the lights of spells ricocheting off of one another. Neither wizard had taken notice to the two arrivals.

"You die here Dumbledore, on the grounds of your precious school." Dumbledore's shield fell as Voldemort shot him with the killing curse. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Harry screamed pulling Voldemort's attention to him. "Ahh Harry, so happy you could watch your dear Headmaster fall. Oh and I see you brought me Draco, I missed him so." Draco visibly shivered.

"You won't get your hands on him again Tom!"

"You dare call me by my filthy father's name would you?" Harry smirked as Voldemort snarled. "Enough of the pleasentries. You have been a thorn in my side for too long Potter. _Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _The green jet of light met the red, and seemed to mold together. Gold sparked at the center and overtook the lines. A force field separated the two battling from the outside world. Harry could barely see Draco through the shining gold sheer. Clouds of white filled his vision as he fought to keep the beads away from him. He remembered this well from fourth year; the first to appear was Dumbledore, smiling benignly at him, younger looking than Harry had ever seen him.

"You've done well Harry, do not lose faith now."

The next to appear was clearly Draco's mother from what he remembered after seeing her only once. She was smiling at him too, looking ethereally beautiful. He suddenly wished that Draco could see into the barrier, to see his mother one last time. To be granted the same privilege that Harry had. "Please tell my son I love him, and I'm so very proud of him. Will you tell him that for me?" Harry nodded, sweating from trying to hold the beads back. Voldemort looked no better off seeing all these ghosts again.

More ghostly shapes appeared, all saying the same thing, "Don't let go." Harry knew the next to arrive would be his mother, and following her would be his father.

"You're doing splendidly sweetheart. We're so proud of you," Lily said wiping sweat from her son's brow.

"You can win this Harry, you can do it son," James said, smiling.

"I need help dad, I can't do this alone. He's too strong." James nodded, and as if by coincidence Draco raised his wand outside the barrier, it emanated a gold light, and Harry felt the beads slide back in his favor.

All over the Hogwarts grounds teachers, adults, and students raised their wands to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Harry channeled all their power and pushed the light from himself to Voldemort. It hit the other wizard square in the chest. He screamed in pain and terror, and his body unraveled; burning and breaking until all that was left of the Dark Lord was a pile of ashes on the ground. The barrier was gone, and Harry smiled triumphantly, swooned, and collapsed into Draco's arms.

----

A/N: Okie Pokie! One or two more chapters to go before the Epilogue. Probably one, it depends on how ambitious I feel. But Voldemort is dead! Whoopeth! I'm so happy we actually got to see and hear from Cissy in this story. As for me killing off McGonagall, Ron, and Dumbledore. We'll find out more are dead later. It's a war, and they casualties are unfortunatly present. I feel so bad for Hermione, that poor girl. I couldn't imagine. Well before my water works start I think I'll leave.


	9. Archaic Benediction

A/N: This next part might be a bit confusing, but I wanted to do this before Harry woke up and I continued with his point of view. So, here we shall see Severus, and some other parts of the battle. Oh what joyous fun. Snape/Black Just in case any of you are opposed to the pairing. If so then skip this chapter and move onto the next. "]

Severus felt as if his wrist would revolt and break off from his arm if he kept this up. Unfortunately for him, he had no choice in the matter. It was either this, or lose his life. He scowled to himself, and wished fervently for feeling in his wrist, and wand hand.

Four Death Eaters encircled him, and he recognized his old comrades well. Wilkes, Crabbe, Goyle, and Yaxley: fantastic. Severus dodged their curses with ease, sending back a few of his own. _I'm really too bloody old for this, _he thought to himself, throwing himself sideways to escape Wilkes' hex.

"Ahh, Severus, we had so hoped to see you tonight." Yaxley taunted him with a chuckle. "You're in fine form. Been practicing while in the comfort of Hogwarts? Yes, it's obvious how fit you've become. Of course, it must be simple what with being Dumbledore's lapdog." Severus' curse landed him flat on his back.

He barely had time for a triumphant smirk before his body was thrown back. Two ogre-like hands grabbed his arms and held him to the ground; his wand lay inches from his reach. He struggled kicking and pulling at him arms to try and break free. He heard a sickening crack as his shoulder was dislocated. He should've known better than to struggle against Crabbe, and Goyle; what they lacked in intelligence they made up for in brute strength. The more he struggled against their vice-like grips the more he was in danger of breaking his arms.

Yaxley stood, his eyes were livid, but his mouth was quirked into a repulsively evil smirk. "Keep him there and make sure he can't get away. I'd like to have a bit of fun with him before we kill him." Severus snarled, but he knew he was in deep trouble, and there was no escape. Yaxley tore his shirt from his body with a flick of his wrist, and with another made one long laceration the length of Severus' torso. Severus bit his lip to keep from making any noise. It would only egg them on. Yaxley bent down and removed Severus' pants, tearing them from his body. He bit Severus' hip sharply, causing Severus' hips to thrust up. Yaxley smiled. Bile burned in Severus' throat as Yaxley, and now Wilkes hands were all over his body. He was resigned to the fact that he was going to die. His only wish, as Yaxley spread his legs wide, was that he had forgiven Sirius all those years ago, that he could see him one last time...

A whirl of black filled Severus' vision, and then Yaxley's weight disappeared with a loud snap, his neck broken from the impact. Crabbe and Goyle too stunned and too stupid to continue to hold onto Severus let him go to check Yaxley. Severus rolled onto his good shoulder, and grabbed his wand, killing them both with two flashes of green light. They fell to the ground with a thud. Severus kicked Yaxley's body; his neck bent at an odd angle, his eyes rolled back into his skull. He summoned some clothes from nowhere, and healed his torn chest, the worst of his injuries.

He heard screaming to his left and saw a giant black grim attacking Wilkes: Sirius. Sirius tore at Wilkes' face, arms, torso, anything he could get his teeth and claws into until Wilkes was nothing but a bloody mass upon the ground.

The dog let out a yowl of pain as Wilkes with his final dying breath shot him with S_ectumsempra_. Severus raced over to the fallen man who could no longer retain his canine form.

The Slytherin dropped to his knees and used his good arm to free Sirius from his shirt. The wound looked almost as bad as his own had; luckily it was easy to heal. He wiped the blood away, moving his wand over the gash a few times, and the blood slowly ceased to flow. The wound was clotting and stitching itself back up, and soon Sirius' eyes opened.

"Thank Merlin," they breathed together, and then Sirius smiled. He sat up slowly, and cupped Severus' face with his hands. "We're getting too old for this."

"Perhaps you are you foolish Gryffindor," Severus said, attempting to stand. He needed to find one of the many mediwitches scouring the grounds so he could get his shoulder fixed.

"You're hurt," Sirius said worriedly.

"It could've been a lot worse," he said dismissively. A sudden jolt of pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm. He grabbed at it gently, hissing at the pain. Sirius stood up quickly and examined his shoulder.

"You're going to have to trust me here, or you could lose movement in your arm entirely." Severus looked at him skeptically with a withering glare. He needed to find a mediwitch, and Sirius wasn't trained to help him. He didn't have much time to contemplate it however. Sirius grabbed his shoulder and arm and snapped them back into place. Severus cried out in agony. He didn't even register Sirius pointing his wand at him and muttering a couple of spells. The pain subsided and he rolled his shoulder a few times to make sure everything was in order. "Remus used to dislocate his shoulder a lot after the full moons. I got really good a repairing them. Sorry for doing it like that. Trust me, it hurts a lot less if you don't know it's coming."

Severus smirked at him, straightening up. "I'll bet." He turned to leave.

"Severus wait! You-you can't just leave, I thought perhaps-"

"Perhaps what? That if you saved my pathetic life I would go bounding into your arms, and we would live happily ever after?" Sirius met his gaze steadily, and Severus almost lost his nerve. "It's been too long Black, and I am too damn tired to put up with you." Severus turned again, but Sirius' hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sirius whipped him around, and Severus fell against his chest. He looked up into Sirius cool steely grey eyes and felt just like a teenager again. He should be pulling away, should leave before the promise of hope started again, should leave before he got hurt again.

Lips descended upon his and all his inhibitions lay forgotten in his now foggy and bliss-filled mind. A tender hand traced his jaw, and the kiss broke. "Severus, I know this won't be easy after all these years, after all we've been through," Severus rolled his eyes, "But when this war is over, and we survive, I know that I will only have endured for your sake. Severus, I need you. I need to see your face every morning when I wake up. Feel your arms around me in the cold. Feel your lips, so gently-" He smiled genuinely, and Severus' heart pounded in his chest. So loud, he was frightened Sirius could hear it. Severus kissed him, his heart pouring out; it had always belonged to Sirius.

A/N: Okay, well here's a lot of mush for you fluff lovers out there. I'm sorry that this is such a short update, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Pinky-swear. Hopefully the next chapter is the last one before the epilogue, unless, and I rather doubt this, I get anymore brilliant ideas.


	10. Pieces Reunited

"Why isn't he waking up? Oh Merlin, what if he never wakes up? I haven't heard of anyone channeling that much power and living to tell the tale!" Harry heard someone's broken sobs next to his ear. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, only to listen. I sick sense of déjà vu washed over him.

"Potter is strong Draco, he will get through this." A smooth baritone voice answered Draco's worry. It sounded like Snape, but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm sure Harry will wake up soon." Could that be...Sirius? Who else was in here? He so wished he had to the strength to open his eyes, but his head felt like he had been beaten repeatedly with a bluddger. He groaned, and he could practically feel everyone's eyes fall on him.

"He's waking up!" That must be Ginny; he'd know that soft voice anywhere. He felt Draco's cool hand touch his forehead, and glide over his cheek and jaw. Smooth lips touched his own, and his eyes cracked open letting inordinate amounts of light in. He winced.

"Harry can you see?" Draco asked, slipping his glasses onto his face gently. Blurring clouds of color soon gave way to clarity as he could see everyone in the room. Snape and Sirius were sitting on a bed next to his, their thighs and hands touching, Harry mentally smiled. Lucius was lying on a bed to his left his leg all wrapped up from his ankle to his hip; he'd ask later what had happened. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were sitting in chairs around his bed. Hermione's eyes were red with exhaustion and depression, she wasn't looking anywhere but the floor. Ginny looked no better, but she met Harry's gaze and smiled sadly. Draco smiled brightly and kissed him again chastely, tears brimming in the grey eyes.

"Is it over?" He asked numbly, everyone in the room nodded. "How many...how many are-" He couldn't bring himself to say 'dead'. Draco touched his hand gently, but allowed Sirius to answer his question. Snape grabbed Sirius' hand and held it tight.

"From the Order, Remus is..." he couldn't bring himself to say 'dead' either, "Along with Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley." Sirius' eyes watered as he remembered his best friend, now lying in the Great Hall with Tonks. "Of the Weasley family," he saw Hermione and Ginny grimace, but Harry needed to know what happened. "Ron, and Percy are dead, George was blinded by a curse, there is no way to restore his eyesight."

Tears rolled down Harry's cheek, so much loss, this was horrible, he couldn't help but feel responsible, he should've gotten to Voldemort sooner, and he should've been able to help Ron... "None of this was your fault Harry," Hermione said, speaking and looking at him for the first time since he had awoken. "Their sacrifices were not in vain, and in the end we won. Ron wouldn't want to see his best friend in torment of the things that might've been. No one blames you." Tears traveled down her pale cheeks again, her face becoming blotchy once more. Harry took her hand. "It's time to put the pieces back together Harry, for everyone's sake."

----

Epilogue: Nine Years Later

Harry whistled brightly as he entered his small house on the countryside. He had to convince Draco that a flat in the city was not practical if they wanted privacy and silence. One of the only battles he'd ever won against the blond. He threw his coat on the couch and settled into his favorite chair, but not before happily shouting "I'm hoooommmeee!" Draco emerged from the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I can see that, I've already gotten Narcissa into acceptable clothing for dinner tonight, don't tell me I'll have to dress you as well." As he said this Narcissa came running up to her 'Daddy Harry'. She was vibrant five year old child, and Harry and Draco showered her with love and affection. Draco spoiled her rotten. Her long curly blonde hair was tied neatly in a pretty pink silk bow, she seemed to have inherited her father's messy hair. Her green eyes sparked happily as she flopped into Harry's lap.

"You look very pretty Princess," Harry said tickling his pride and joy. Draco smiled at the scene and rubbed his stomach in smooth gentle circles. Another Potter-Malfoy was on the way, and Draco so wanted a boy.

"Harry, you should get dressed, everyone will be here soon." It was Narcissa's fifth birthday and she requested the entire family be in attendance. That meant, Uncles Sev and Sirius with their three adorable children, Alexander, Sadie, Stephen. Sadie and Stephen were twins born minutes apart but they couldn't be more opposite. Sadie with her dark eyes and long black hair who brooded over books was almost an exact copy of Severus. Stephen had bright eyes and light brown hair and resembled Sirius in every way, often getting into trouble with Fred and George, helping them with pranks. Alexander, the eldest was smart, and athletic, he loved playing Quidditch with his Uncle Harry, and often loved to taunt Narcissa because he was one year older than she. Granddad Lucius would also be there, and he would surely bring her lots of presents as he did every year. She loved his cool walking stick and the funny way he walked. Some wounds from the war never fully healed. Auntie 'Mione, and Auntie Ginny would be there as well.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry chastely before he went up to change. He picked up his daughter and tickled her much like his husband had. Life after the war had been difficult for everyone. People had to pick up the pieces of lives broken by tragedy and death. Moving on had been difficult but necessary as Hermione had said. He was happy everything was back in order, and the world continued to turn.

A/N:

Oh mon dieu! It's finished! Almost half a year in the making! The epilogue was a bitch to conclude though. I almost mocked JK Rowling and said "All was well", but I don't like being sued so.... anyway in case you're wondering here are the kids' full names:

Narcissa Lilith Potter-Malfoy (Five years of age)

Alexander Remus Black-Snape (Six years of age)

Sadie Rose Black-Snape (Four years of age)

Stephen Joseph Black-Snape (Four years of age)

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this charming tale of romance and such. Please be sure to leave your 3D glasses in the bin on the way out. Have a nice day.


End file.
